Folie meurtrière
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Naruto aime Sasuke, mais il devient fou... Et il aperçoit le brun embrasser Sakura.... sasunarudeathficUAun peu OC


**Folie meurtrière...**

**Auteur : **Mwa...

**Résumé :** Naruto aime Sasuke, mais il devient fou... Et il aperçoit le brun embrasser Sakura...

**Couple : **Sasunaru bien tristounet... et Sasusaku

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, et mon sadisme a mwa D

**Genre : **One-shot, Death-fic, Drame et Sadisme et UA aussi XD Ainsi que OC ' Shonen-aï

**Note :** ... Eeeh pourquoi vous pointez des mitraillettes sur moi ? Et c'est quoi cette lame à mon cou ? Aaah et pourquoi vous m'enroulez dans un truc blanc et que vous m'embarquez ? Aaaaaaah TT

**Note 2 : **Dans cette fic, Tsunade est la grand mère de Konohamaru, et Naruto et Sasuke on vécut pendant le moyen-âge...

**Note 3 :** Veuillez remercier ma déprime, et la musique Sadness and Sorrow en version piano et en vrai version

**Note 4 : **C'est un petit one-shot désolé XD

**/-.')Bonne lecture !('.-/**

**Tsunade :** Konohamaru ! Arrête d'embêter Moegi !  
**Konohamaru :** Mais obaa-chan...

**Tsunade :** Il n'y a pas de mais ! Et viens ici, je vais te raconter une histoire...

_Le garçon vient s'asseoir près de sa grand mère adoré. Après tout c'était sa seul famille, et il aimait bien quand celle-ci lui racontait des histoires..._

**Tsunade :** Elle sera différente des autres, bien plus triste... Ferme les yeux et imagine toi un monde moyennâgeux. Imagine deux personnes, deux hommes, l'un est blond au yeux bleus comme le ciel, et l'autre est brun au yeux noir comme la nuit...

_Konohamaru ferma les yeux pendant que Tsunade lui racontait l'histoire..._

**Tsunade :** Il était tout les deux des rivaux, mais également meilleurs amis... Naruto le blond était plus faible face au brun nommé Sasuke, ils ne faisaient que se battre... Sans cesse... Ils se disputaient tout le temps, en se frappant, en s'insultant... Pourtant ils s'aimaient beaucoup... Même si Sasuke était froid envers Naruto... Les jours passaient, mais l'état du blond empirait sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi, il était de plus en plus triste... C'était tout simplement à cause de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke. Les homosexuels étaient très mal vu...Donc il ne pouvais pas avouer au brun ces sentiments. Mais il l'aimait, il voulais le posséder, l'avoir à jamais...Un jour il le croisa au marché...

Naruto : Aaah... Bonjour monsieur Uchiha...

Sasuke : Bonjour monsieur Uzumaki. Vous êtes toujours aussi indiscipliné que d'habitude ?

Naruto : ... Sasuke... Je...

**Tsunade : ** Le blond s'enfuit en courant. Pendant 4 jours et 4 nuits ont le revit plus... Il devenait de plus en plus fou... Il avait encore plus le désir de vouloir posséder ce qui lui était cher. Il se laissa englober par la folie... Et cassa tout ce qui était dans sa maison. Quand soudain il se mit à rigoler. Comme il le faisait avant... Pourtant ce rire était différent, un rire de psychopate... Il voulait tellement Sasuke... Il l'avait toujours aimé, même si celui ci était froid, il l'aimait... Mais cet amour avec finit par rendre Naruto tellement malheureux qu'il en était devenu complétement fou... Il l'aimait tellement, de tout son amour possible... Il n'en pouvait plus... Il en avait assez de souffrir autant, de pleurer tout les soirs... De mentir sur ces sentiments, et que Sasuke ne le remarque pas. En lui c'était développé une sorte de haine pour Sasuke, mais une haine mélangé avec beaucoup d'amour.

**Konohamaru :** C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de ressentir quelque chose face à Naruto... J'ai l'impression de ressentir la même chose que lui...

**Tsunade :** C'est la magie de l'histoire ! Mais laisse moi donc continuer... Le blond se repliait encore dans sa folie... Quand soudain il aperçu par sa fenêtre, son brun, avec une autre fille, sa meilleure amie... Sakura...

Sasuke : Vous êtes la lumières de mes ténèbres, le paradis de mon coeur, l'oiselet sortant de la cage... Vous êtes l'élue de mon coeur...

Sakura : Oh... Sasuke... Je vous aime...

Sasuke : Moi aussi ma chère et tendre...

Naruto qui avait vu la scène n'en plus pu ... Le soir même il invita Sasuke à venir diner. Celui ci accepta. Naruto se prépara et prépara une lame... Son meilleur ami arriva, il le salura calmement. Sasuke lui demanda qu'est ce qui lui prenait de l'inviter et pourquoi on ne le voyait plus dehors ces temps ci... A ses questions Naruto ne répondit pas... Mais posa d'autres questions...

Naruto : Sasuke, tu aime Sakura ?

Sasuke : Oui. Nous allons même nous fiancés.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu l'aime ?

Sasuke : Elle est gentille, et intelligente. Elle est ma lumière.

Naruto : Comment tu a découvert que tu l'aime ?

Sasuke : Elle m'a toujours aidé, et m'aimais aussi...

Naruto : Et moi tu m'aime ?

Sasuke : Non.

Naruto : Et tu aime les homosexuels ?

Sasuke : J'en ai horreur.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?

Sasuke : Un rival.

Le blond finit par se taire... Il fit un sourire, un sourire psychopate... Il regarda Sasuke avec ce sourire et se leva... Ayant quelque chose dans les mains... Il s'approche de Sasuke, et lui fit encore un sourire plus sadique...

Naruto : Et si je te dit que je t'aime ?

Sasuke : ... Tu débloque...

Naruto : ... Je t'aime...

Et en disant cela, il planta le couteau dans le coeur de son amour...

Naruto : Et maintenant tu es a moi... Sasuke...

Et lui fit un baiser sur la bouche... Fin de l'histoire.

**Konohamaru :** Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Naruto ?

**Tsunade :** Il a été pendu le lendemain...

**Konohamaru :** C'est triste...

**Tsunade :** Je sais mais c'est a cause de l'autre débile de auteuse qui n'arrêtait pas de souffrir a cause d'un certiane personne. Et qui a finalement abandonné...

**Konohamaru :** Oh alors je comprend tout...

Fin...

Naruto : Ahem...

Sasuke : Moi aimer cette chose rose ?  
Mwa : Merci à Jack l'éventreur pour ces idées

Jacky : De rien maman !

Kyuubi : Je t'iame beaucup maman (l)

Mwa : Ehéhéhéhé rewiews please !


End file.
